Y a trop de gens qui t'aiment
by Elby
Summary: PANIK Parfois, Cupidon fait mal les choses, et l'élu de votre coeur est aussi celui du voisin... Yaoi.


Bonjour bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec cette fois un os sur Panik (anciennement Nevada Tan), et je dois vous prévenir... Il est totalement stupide. Mais si vous aimez les vieux délires, ne vous privez pas !

**Disclaimer :** David, Timo, Juri, Linke, Jan et Franky ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne les connais pas dans la réalité. Je me sers uniquement de leur image publique, alors ne soyez pas choqués !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Timo.**

Peu de gens le savent, mais mon fantasme le plus profond sont les cheveux.

Les cheveux longs et détachés, volant au vent... ou même cachés sous un chapeau. Il n'y a rien de plus sensuel que ces boucles qui tombent en cascade une fois libérées de l'emprise d'un couvre-chef. Lorsqu'elles se dévoilent... huuuuuuuuum. Il y a de quoi faire monter la température.

Et pas seulement chez le sexe féminin v_v

Remerciez-moi les filles, c'est grâce à mes conseils avisés que David s'est laissé pousser les cheveux. Ca lui va très bien, non ? Mais ne croyez pas que je fantasme sur mon meilleur ami, non ! C'est fini ça... _(les lecteurs : comment ça... fini ? )_

Mon rêve est tout autre maintenant...

- Timo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Aïe. Bon Dieu, dites-moi pourquoi Jan a le don de débarquer uniquement quand je me lance dans mes belles diatribes romantiques ? Il se penche par-dessus mon épaule et regarde mon écran d'un air perplexe.

- Euuuuh... je monte une vidéo !

- Avec quel logiciel ? Y a aucune fenêtre d'ouvertes sur ton ordi, à part une photo de Juri avec sa moumoute !

- Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu viens fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ?

- Calme-toi vieux... je suis juste étonné. Je veux voir ta nouvelle technique pour faire une vidéo sans logiciel ^^

Shit de shit.

- Bon, ok, j'avais l'intention d'aller sur un site de cul et de me branler, ça te va ? Tu peux me foutre la paix maintenant ?

Il a un petit rire désagréable et quitte la pièce en pouffant.

Ah mais !

On ne peut plus être tranquille ou quoi ?

**POV Jan**

Mon sourire disparaît presque instantanément. Je connais bien Timo : s'il avait vraiment voulu se branler, il aurait lancé le site de cul devant moi et m'aurait proposé de participer. Il n'aurait pas fait un détour en regardant une photo... de Juri...

- DIANTRE !

C'est pas possible !

L'idée que vient de produire mes deux moitiés de neurones n'est tout simplement pas plausible.

Mais ça expliquerait son regard rêveur quand je suis arrivé.

Mais non ! C'est pas possible !

- Qu'est-ce qu'est pas possible Jan ?

Zut, j'ai pensé tout haut. Et ÉVIDEMMENT, il a fallu qu'il y ait David derrière.

- Ce mon cerveau détraqué a déduit.

- Et qu'est-ce que ton cerveau détraqué a déduit ?

- Un truc pas possible.

- Mais encore ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire !

- Vraiment ?...

Oh nooooon David commence pas à me regarder avec ta tête de patate trop cuite... Non, pas les yeux chamallow...

Je peux pas lui dire ce que je pense, et je peux pas non plus lui expliquer ce qui me gêne tant ! Si je lui dis, il... il...

- Non David je ne dirais rien même sous ta torture !

- Ah ouais ?

- OUAIS !

- Et sous ma torture ET celle de Linke ?

- David s'il te pl...

- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKE ! J'ai besoin de toi pour torturer Jan !

Évidemment, ce traître accourt. Dès qu'il s'agit de martyriser quelqu'un, il est au premier rang ! Mais je ne dirais rien. Rien de rien !

Oh non, pas les chatouilles, par pitié...

(par respect pour toutes les admiratrices de Jan et les autres, je passerais sur les techniques de torture abjectes que lui firent subir les deux bruns. Ellipse temporelle, donc : quelques minutes après)

Je leur ai lâché mon idée. Leurs yeux s'écarquillent et leur bouche s'arrondissent. On voit bien qu'ils en reviennent pas.

- DIANTRE !

- Tu crois que...

- ... Timo... sur Juri ?

- Oui.

- DIANTRE !

Un gros silence s'installe, le temps pour eux d'assimiler la nouvelle.

- Mais Jan, y a un truc qui me turlupine... dit Linke au bout d'un moment.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi regarder des photos de Juri alors qu'il pourrait très bien le mater discrètement pendant les concerts ?

- Linke, je sais pas si t'as déjà essayé de mater quelqu'un tout au fond de la scène quand toi t'es tout devant, mais c'est pas spécialement discret... lui explique-je patiemment.

Han ! Chuis trop fier ! J'peux être intelligent quand je veux !

- Ah oui merde... Moi j'ai pas ce problème.

Que... quoi ? 0_0

- Quoi qu'avant hier c'était vraiment pas discret... T'as presque toujours joué à moitié retourné vers lui, se moqua David.

- Je préfère ça que squatter devant la salle de bain en espérant le croiser en serviette !

David pâlit et a un petit rire nerveux en fusillant Linke du regard.

Attendez, je les comprends plus là...

- Parce que vous aussi en plus ? D:

- Oui. (x2)

- Celui qui dit ne jamais avoir voulu être la batterie de Juri est un menteur ! ajoute David d'un ton docte.

- Votre conversation a l'air passionnante...

Shit ! Franky et Timo...

- Mais David a raison... dit Franky s'asseyant par terre avec nous trois, bientôt rejoints par Timo.

- Ouais... approuve le MC, le regard dans le vague.

- Qui n'a jamais fantasmé sur ses gros bras musculeux et puissants ? se lance Franky. Sur sa force brute lorsqu'il matraite sa batterie, qui n'a jamais rêvé de...

- Et ses cheveux ! le coupe Timo, en pleine extase.

- Rendormez-vous tous les deux...

- Eh, j'ai une idée !

Putain, les idées de David sont pires que les miennes généralement...

- On convainc Juri et on se fait tous une grande partouze ! =D

Ah non !

- J'suis pas d'accord ! J'veux juste me taper Juri moi, pas vous quatre en même temps !

- Grillé Jan.

Zut...

**POV Linke**

Quel beau merdier...

- Bon, je résume la situation... On est 5 à vouloir se faire Juri mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille se faire 5 tarés...

Ils approuvent.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, une partouze ! reprend David.

- NON, bordel !

- Ben on est dans une impasse alors...

On se jaugent du regard chacun notre tour quand une voix brise le silence pesant. LA voix qu'il fallait pas.

- Eh les mecs, qui c'est qui a piqué mon gel douche ?

Juri débarque dans le salon en serviette de bain, dégoulinant d'eau et l'air légèrement en colère. David va être content...

Pour l'instant, on est 5 golios à le fixer la bave aux lèvres.

- Euh... les mecs, vous me faites peur...

- Juri, au prochain concert, on mettra ta batterie tout devant.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Vous avez le droit de dire que je suis débile.  
_


End file.
